Question: Evaluate the following expression. $4 \cdot 6\div2^3 =$
Answer: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}4 \cdot 6\div2^3 \\\\ &=4 \cdot 6\div(2\cdot 2\cdot 2) \end{aligned}$ $=4\cdot 6 \div 8$ $=24\div8$ $=3$